


You're My Present, Doll

by TheDancingDeaky



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Chapter 2 will have smut, Christmas Party, F/M, Roger is you best friend, be prepared, slight Roger Taylor/Reader, under the mistletoe, you poor soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDeaky/pseuds/TheDancingDeaky
Summary: It's 1986; you and your husband, Brian, are attending a little close knit Christmas party Freddie is holding. It seems innocent enough until you share a playful kiss with Roger. Brian swears he doesn't mind...until he gets you alone.





	You're My Present, Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brianmayplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianmayplease/gifts).



> This is a late present for brianmayplease! I hope you like it, darling, and I hope the rest of you do too!

You and Brian held hands as the both of you quickly shuffled up to Freddie's heavily decorated door. Your husband groaned as he checked his watch,

"We're late," he mumbled softly, almost as if he didn't want you to hear. You obviously did anyway.

"And?" You quipped, a little knowing smile forming on your lips. You knew why he was a little uptight about being late, of course, seeing as though it was Freddie's little get together you were attending. Everyone knew the rules at this point; Freddie could be late, but anyone else come a minute after his desired time and he absolutely wouldn't let it go. All in good fun (for the most part) but Brian knew if they were late to this party after he gave his friend a stern talking to, Freddie was going to hound him for weeks. And when the biggest dog barked, the pups would follow, meaning Rog and Deaky would be on him as well. You sort of felt bad, but at the same time it was a barrel of fun for you too..  
Brian rolled his eyes as you reached the door, pressing the doorbell for one long chime.

"Cute." He said with a lopsided smirk. You turned to him, your smile still very present as you admired how the colorful lights shone around him. He almost looked ethereal to you, but when didn't he? The smartass remark tou had planned soon fell into the depths of many passing thoughts when the door swung open to reveal the man of the hour.

Freddie stood in the doorway, donning a bright red sweater, his usual jeans, and a rather over the top Santa hat. You had to hold back a laugh at how incredibly hilarious he looked while giving your boy toy an over the top death glare. He tapped his finger on his forearm before speaking in the most over the top passive tone he could muster.  
"Ah, Maggie, I didn't think you were going to show." And so it begins.. Brian sighed, but it bled into a chuckle.

"Come on, Fred, it's only a couple of minutes." Freddie's eyes lit up, as if he had been planning this conversation in his head the entire time. In fact you knew that's what he did.

"But what was it you said to me this past Monday darling? Oh, yes, it was-". Almost as if God himself intervened, Jim pushed himself behind Freddie, swatting at his shoulder

"Freddie, sweet Christ, are you just going to let them freeze while you bicker? Come on in you two." You both smiled warmly at Jim and you mentally thanked him, your legs having been nipped at the cold since you were in a skirt and some flats. As you walked in, you saw Jim grip Freddie's jaw with a loving hand before planting a kiss on his forehead. "By the way, the 30 minutes you missed is more a cause for an attitude than the 6 they did.". With that he let go of his lover's jaw and shuffled off. 

You heard Brian laugh and shout "Thank you, Jim!". With that, the singer ran off after him, yelling something to him that was followed by 'I'M NOT GETTING INVOLVED, IT'S CHRISTMAS!'. You giggled at the two before you felt Brian's cold hands pull at the shoulders of your coat, kissing the exposed skin that showed as the sleeve of your shirt slightly fell. A shiver coursed through you before you turned to face him. He held your coat with a genuinely loving smile on his face then cupped your jaw.

"You look radiant tonight, you know that, right?" You couldn't help but blush and lean into his open palm, your own loving smile showing itself.

"Only because a certain curly haired, guitar playing fool told me so every minute I was getting ready." His shoulders jolted in laughter before he dipped down to give you a sweet simple kiss. 

You knew had you two not been at a party where people were coherent, Brian would have pinned you to the wall and had his way right there. Not just have his way, but have yoi screaming and begging for more. The kiss showcased that despite its simplicity, but for the sake of someone walking in and catching you two, he had to show restraint. Once he pulled away, his eyes were still closed. He inhaled sharply through his nose, let it out, and turned to put your coats up. You honestly couldn't help but give your own laugh, trying to play off the fact your lips were tingling like mad.

The fact that Brian still had that affect on you was no secret to him, but in a way it surprised him. You couldn't gather why, to you he was perfect in every conceivable way. He had a softness to him that felt like home, but a firmness that came in handy when you felt down and out. He was quiet when he needed to be, but once you got him started on something he was passionate about, there was no stopping him. His body always seemed to fit so perfectly to yours whenever you embraced. You could have gone on and on all night long in your head listing the ways you loved and lived for him, but you knew if you did then Brian would catch on and tease you all night.

"God. Bri, I love you so much." You said as he turned back to you. He took your hand and squeezed it, mumbling playfully.

"Remember that next time I've frustrated you, darling, eh?". You slapped his arm and he laughed, his shoulders jolting forwards.

The two of you made your way into the living room where the central party was being held. John and his wife were cuddled up cozy on the couch, his arm around her as he listened to Roger, who was looking very alone in his own chair. Brian announced your presence.

"Happy Christmas, everyone!" The group smiled and responded by repeating the message (well, Roger shouted it while John and Veronica said it like normal human beings).

"We heard Freddie's little fun he had at the door," John said with a smile, sipping his eggnog. Brian rolled his eyes

"I swear to God, if Jim hadn't saved us (Y/N) and I would have frozen to death." 

"Well if you're still cold," Roger jumped to sit up, taking off his sunglasses and placing them on his head "why don't we get a couple drinks in to warm ya! Get some real fun brewing!" He looked toward John with a semi apologetic look "No offense, Deaky". He held up his glass of eggnog as if to say 'None taken'. Bri held up his hand, signalling he would be fine without one before sitting on the couch next to the Deacons. You wanted to follow him, but truth be told you hadn't seen Roger in a while and seeing him on his own was troubling you. That and you really wanted some eggnog.. You placed a kiss on your husband's forehead

"I'll be right back, my love." You mumbled into his hair, as if he didn't already expect you to check on your best friend. He just smiled and pat your behind slightly in response. 

Brian adored how attentive you were to your friends, especially to Roger. He was the one who really needed it most, and you always saw that past his constant 'Pretty Boy' persona, even when you all met in '72. You could range from the sweetest thing to getting into a yelling match with him over him being overly petty. Regardless you seemed to always put him in his place for the better. How Roger wasn't attracted to you all these years, how he let Brian sweep you out from underneath him so easily, he couldn't fathom. He noticed he was staring at you again and had to make himself look at Deaky to start a conversation.

You stood next to Roger, who saw you and smiled wide. "Well hello beautiful! Come 'ere often?" He slid a glass of eggnog into your hand and you couldn't help but give him a smart ass answer.

"Obviously since you have to me ask me if I come here." You rolled your eyes and he threw his head back on a cackle.

"Oh you bitch! I've missed you!" He wrapped his arm around you and you hugged him back. You knew what you were here for and he was avoiding it, as he always did.

"I've missed you too, Rog." You started, tapping a nail on the plastic holiday glasses "Hey, um..where's your girl tonight? I didn't expect it to be just you.". Roger scoffed, pouring more of the alcoholic beverage into his glass.

"Ah I didn't wanna worry about that tonight. Its Christmas Eve-Eve! I wanna relax with my pals and have a drink, not hear about some poor girl's legs freezin' off." He gave you a once over, that stupid smile on his face as he looked back to you. "You would know though, wouldn't ya? Little Ms.Skirt in December.". You looked at him a sort of sympathetic look, as if to say you were serious and tou wanted him to be honest with you. Your eyes became downcast from worry and overbearing thoughts. He sighed and placed a hand on your shoulder, whistling to try to catch your attention. 

"Hey, look at me, alright?" You did so and he smiled once again, motioning to himself "I'm fine, (Y/N). Honest. Ok?". You nodded, albeit reluctantly, but it was a party. Upon reflection, you didn't want your time with friends to be stuck brooding. He pat your shoulder and stuck his tongue out as he smiled wide. That alone made you smile as he clinked your glasses together. "Merry Crimbo, love" he said with a wink as he chugged his eggnog. You tried to follow suit, pushing his arm so he would spill his drink.

This resulted in a play fight between the two of you, still standing at the booze table. Everyone's attention was right on the two of you, until John sipped his own drink and sighed with a cheeky smile.

"And so it begins.." he said in a playful tone.

What John didn't realize was that you and Roger causing a ruckus that night was barely the beginning of the mischief that any of them were getting into.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be posted soon, so keep a look out! Thank you for reading, leave a comment or kudos if you please!


End file.
